


Try Me

by CatwomanPegs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Ministry gala bs, almost in public, but friendly hate sex, sneaky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatwomanPegs/pseuds/CatwomanPegs
Summary: Draco hates Harry Potter. So why can’t he keep his hands off of him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute. Or a year. Possibly two. I feel bad my triumphant return to this website isn't long or particularly good (imo) but I happened upon this when looking through my docs and thought I would post!. I actually have been slowly (very slowly) working on some other content but I'm not big on posting unless I have an endgame in sight, but who knows! Anyway this fic is not at all complicated and I hope you enjoy it!

Harry’s back hits the wall as Draco further invades his personal space, licking up Harry’s throat to his mouth.

“I’m going to absolutely destroy you,” Draco whispers, pupils blown wide.

“I’d like to see you try,” Harry breathes out.

Draco grabs his wrist pinning it down, moving his mouth against Harry’s jaw.

“I’ll bet there’s a lot of stuff you’d like to see me try,” Draco murmurs into Harry’s neck.

Draco bites down and Harry can’t help but thrust forward. He uses the hand not held by Draco to be unceremoniously shoved in his smooth feathered blonde hair.

“You’re so needy, Potter,” Draco hisses. 

Sliding his hand in between Harry’s legs. Walking it down his thigh and letting it back up. Harry’s practically vibrating, he can’t push any harder against Draco.

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to be if you would just fucking touch me,” Harry gasps. 

Draco releases Harry’s hand putting both hands in his hair and kissing him filthy. Harry desperately pressing their bodies together, he can feel Draco hard against his own erection.

Draco takes his bottom lip in his mouth and bites down, pulling his hair back at the same time, hard.

Harry can’t believe how so much, can still fall short. How Draco opened something inside him and he doesn’t know what could possibly even attempt to make it full.

“Draco,” Harry says. 

And Draco smiles, all teeth as he runs his hands down Harry’s chest, back and forth, back and forth.

“If your mouth isn’t on my dick in the next 30 seconds I swear to god it will fall off.”

Draco laughs into Harry’s neck as he unzips the other man's pants. His moan is audible. Draco pulls his pants down, slipping his hands in, to find what he’s looking for.

Harry Potter doesn’t have the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen in his life, but it somehow managed to be so fucking perfect despite it all. He runs his hands on it, stroking the whole length in a languid stride, before he finally just puts the top in his mouth. 

Harry’s hands find his hair stroking it over and over obsessively a silent question of more. He breaks off in a wet pop.

“You’re not going to break me Potter,” Draco says.

Harry just repeats his name as though it’s the only thing he can say.

Draco puts his mouth back to better use, destroying Harry Potter. Harry’s not being delicate anymore, his fists full of his hair, pushing and pulling painfully into the area of need. Not wanting to give Draco any air to breathe, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Draco hums in the back of his throat, tracing figure eights on the back of Harry’s shaky thighs. 

Harry’s whole body is shaking now, it’s only a matter of time. Draco pushes himself as far as he can go, moving all the way forward to nestle in the dark curling hairs at the base of Harry’s cock.

His other hand finds its way to hold his balls, the hand in his hair tightens, and he’s coming. Draco considers pulling away and letting Harry paint his face but hands hold him down and he swallows it all the way. 

Harry falls back boneless letting his hands open Draco’s limp hair falling free. Draco himself glides off his cock. Pushing a kiss to his hip before he pops up. Harry’s eyes are wide and he’s dripping sweat, he grabs Draco by the front of his shirt and kisses him open mouthed, not afraid of the taste of his own cum. 

“I despise you, Potter,” Draco basically breathes into his mouth. He looks a mess, eyes electric, and hair mussed. Harry wonders how Draco’s post sex hair can still look more put together than his on a good day. There’s cum on the corner of Draco’s mouth and Harry licks it off. Leaning back to look at the other man. Draco’s eyes don’t ever leave his mouth. 

“Likewise, Malfoy,” Harry responds. 

Draco clears his throat, straightening his coat and pulling away from Harry. He glances down the hall as if he’s nervous they’ll be seen standing together despite pointedly not caring at the possibility of someone seeing him on his knees. He leans in to speak to Harry.

“Wait five minutes before following me out.”

“Of course,” Harry says, mock seriousness. 

Draco scowls, pointing a finger in Harry’s face, “Laugh all you want, Potter. This was the last time.”

Harry puts his hands up in innocence, and Draco steps back, turning away with a swish of his coat and making his way down the hallway. 

“Same time next week, Malfoy?” Harry calls after him. Draco flips him off but Harry just laughs, zipping up his fly and imagining how red Draco’s ears will get, when he re-enters the ministry party after only three minutes. Maybe he’ll even be angry enough for round two. Besides the night is still quite young.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I plug my social media and tell everyone that they are free to message me. Quarantine is making death by boredom a reality.  
> Tumblr: JoinOurBookCult  
> I've never seen anyone plug a pinterest but it's HanaHaiku and I do have a lot of boards!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
